The Eartheater
|image =HB Goji ep 02 preview.png |nameofepisode =The Eartheater |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =2 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1978 }} The Eartheater is the second episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up one day in San Fransisco, California. Suddenly the city is hit by an Earthquake, and several buildings collapse into fissures caused by the Event. Underground however, we see the actual cause of the Quake: a Giant Monster that's feeding on the Earth and debris that's caved in from the Quake! Later, the Calico is seen sailing into San Fransisco Bay. Quinn is preparing to enter a Scientist's Convention and is preparing to give a speech. Lower on Deck, Brock and Pete are looking for Godzooky, who was taking a swim in the bay. Shortly after, the Calico Crew learns that the City is being evacuated, and they also notice that the Golden Gate Bridge is filled with people, all looking to get out of the City. The commotion however is causing the Bridge to become unstable and is in damage of collapsing from the combined weight of everyone on it. Majors calls upon Godzilla to help evacuate the citizens, who arrives just in time and breaks off the unstable piece of the Bridge, placing it on a nearby hill and rescuing everyone aboard it. With San Francisco now deserted, the Calico Crew decide to investigate further inland to see what all the ruckus was about. Upon exploring the City, they discover the sinkholes caused by the Monster from earlier, thus debunking their theory of a possible Earthquake. As they leave Pete and Godzooky behind in their Jeep to go into the Sinkholes for a closer look, a freak Aftershock occurs and both Pete and Godzooky are swallowed up by it. As the result of the crew goes to save them, they all notice that the Sinkhole leads into an enormous Tunnel. The Calico Crew continues following into the Tunnel until it reaches a large opening gap inside of it, resembling that of a tunneling network with many other larger holes. Suddenly, the Monster from before notices them and becomes hostile at them for intruding into his home, even cutting off the entrance they came in from! Luckily, Majors shines the Jeep's High-Beams at the Monster, which causes it to become skittish and it retreats, allowing the Calico Crew to escape from it as well. Upon making it back to the surface however, the Monster (whom they've now dubbed "the Earth Eater") now becomes provoked and gives chase after them. With the Godzilla Signal having been lost after Pete and Godzooky fell into the Sinkhole, Godzooky calls upon Godzilla to save them from the Earth Eater instead. As the Earth Eater chases after the Calico Crew, Godzilla hears the call and arrives to battle the Earth Eater. After a brief scuffle, the Earth Eater stuns Godzilla with its Sound Waves and retreats back underground. Realizing who caused the Earthquakes from before and what the Earth Eater could do to the rest of San Fransisco if left alone, the Calico Crew decides to stop the monster themselves. Using some Smoke Canisters, the Calico Crew begins going around the other Sinkholes all over San Fransisco and ignites them inside of them, using them to Tranquilize the Earth Eater long enough for them to come up with a way of stopping the monster for good. Despite their efforts however, the Smoke Canisters anger the Earth Eater even further, who once again returns to the surface, now intent on killing the Calico Crew. Godzooky calls out to Godzilla once again and he and the rest of the Crew flee from the Earth Eater inside of a Cable Car. Godzilla arrives again to resume his fight against the Earth Eater and the two monsters battle it out. Again, the Earth Eater stuns Godzilla with its Sound Waves and makes for a hasty retreat, but Godzilla won't let the Earth Eater get away a second time and so he and the Calico Crew begin searching for the monster together. This time however to everyone's surprise, rather than retreating back underground, the Earth Eater instead has climbed up to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge! Now cornered, Godzilla begins firing on the Earth Eater with his Lasers. With the combination of Godzilla's Lasers, and some partial distractions caused by Godzooky, the Golden Gate Bridge collapses from the weight of the Earth Eater, and the monster plunges into the Waters of San Fransisco Bay, where the Earth Eater melts into a pile of Mud. (as quoted by Quinn: "Feeding on Dirt, his natural enemy was Water.") With the Earth Eater no more and San Fransisco saved, the Calico Crew and Godzilla bid farewell to one another, each preparing for their next adventure. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Earth Eater Gallery to be added Trivia *to be added. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour